Angel Beats: Rifts and Beats
by Urter
Summary: A guy wakes up in a school. His life: gone. His family: dead. His past: hidden. His happiness: right in front of him. OCxIrie, first Angel Beats fanfic and first Multi-chapter fluff. Flames roast my marshmallows, and reviews are well appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, Urter here.**_

_**This is one of my many-chapter fluffs. I'm trying to do a fluff that's not a one-shot, and the main pairing is an OCxIrie, the drummer from GirlDeMo.**_

_**I hope you guys can bear with me, this is my first time writing a many-chapter fluff, and it's also my first Angel Beats fanfic, so...**_

_**Let's keep the Beats, guys!**_

_**-Urter**_

_**Start**_

* * *

"Ugh… Where… Am… I..?"

I woke up to a mysterious sight. I was in a high school, one not so different from mine. I was dressed in a black suit and some _very _comfortable dress pants. I was lying on a bench, looking at the sky.

"Thats… Funny… I thought I… Died…" I looked at my hands. Yup, flesh and bone.

"Was it all… A dream..?"

Groaning, I forced myself to get up. Finding the front door, I slowly walked inside, my black emo fringe flying with the wind.

"Hey, anybody there?" I yelled out into the hallway. Hearing nobody, I walked through the hallways until I heard music. Really good rock music, too.

Finding the strength to press on, I slowly walked over to the room that was emitting those sexy tunes.

When I walked in, the view I received was incredible.

...No, it wasn't an upskirt, but I wished it was.

Actually, it was a band playing on a stage. An all-girl band, to be exact. And man, they were all hotties. One was like, this cutie redhead who was obviously the singer, there was this brown-haired girl who was probably playing lead guitar, a blondie that was doing bass by the number of strings she has, and…

...Damn.

This girl was playing the drums. Now, I'm not impressed that she could play the drums, 'cause I've seen a lot of people do that. No, this girl, was a major cutie. Lavender hair, a really good body, you know the drill.

Noticing me, the singer steps off the platform.

"What do you want?" The lead guitarist asks, snarling a bit.

"Woah there girl, hold your horses," I say, chuckling a bit. "Now, if you want me so bad, why don't you just say so?"

"What did you say…" The lead guitarist starts to growl.

"Now now, let's not get too rough here…" The singer starts to walk up to me. "But she's right. What do you want?"

Okay, now I gotta pick my words here. Any misstep, I get four cats shredding me to pieces…

"Yeah, so I woke up outside, and I was trying to find life, and I heard music, so I went here, saw you pretty ladies, and yeaahhh…" I said, scratching my neck.

"Makes sense…" The redhead mumbled. She nodded her head at me.

"Iwasawa Masami. Nice to meet you. And you?"

I laughed a bit, then nodded my head as well.

"Nagamira Shinji. Nice to meet you as well." I looked at everyone else. "So, how are you guys allowed to play in a band at this time of day?"

"We don't," The brunette replies.

"Well, then why the hell are you guys doing this?" I ask. "I mean, I used to play in a rock band too, but still. I never skipped school to do this!"

"I see you don't know of your dilemma yet," Iwasawa says. "This is the Afterlife. This is where people like you and me come after they die. Think of it as an in-between Heaven and Earth. If we have a normal school life, we get obliterated."

"I see…" I looked at the rest of the band members.

"So, ladies, what are your names?" I say, a smirk growing on my face.

"Oh, I'm SO gonna kill you!" The brunette jumped off the stage and tried to run at me. Sensing this, I adopted the Judo Jigotai stance, causing her to fall backward when she tried to ram me to the ground.

"I **do **do judo…" I muttered, suddenly feeling bad. I extended my hand out to her in an attempt to help her up. She took it, and I pulled her up.

"Sorry…" I muttered. "Sometimes I do get carried away, do I?"

"Huh?" The girl, shocked, stepped back a little.

"So, what are your names?"

The blonde nodded her head at me.

"Sekine Shiori. Nice to meet you."

Next was the lavender haired girl.

"I-Irie Miyuki."

Finally, the brunette nodded her head.

"Hisako."

Still feeling guilty, I nodded my head in agreement. I walked over to the spare guitars in the back of the room.

"Yo, would you guys mind if I did some guitar sparring with you?" I asked.

"Sorry, Nagamira-san, but you can't really play with us. We're an all-girls band, so-"

"Well, I don't want to play with you guys, just do some sparring." I played some riffs on a guitar, then put it back. "Think of it as… Educational practice."

"Sure, I guess. Hey, wanna join us? We're part of a team dedicated to fighting against God. You wanna join? Our job is diversion."

"Sure, where do I sign?"

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I wasn't really focusing near the end, so I thought I just end it right there.**_

_**This is gonna be one of the currently two fanfics that I'll be working on; This one, and my Clannad fanfiction. So, the upload speed might be slow.**_

_**Also, there is NO SCHEDULE FOR THIS FANFIC. I REPEAT: NO SCHEDULE. This is due to the fact that I don't believe that my writing is good if I force it to come out, so I write whenever I feel like it.**_

_**Well, I gotta fly, so until next time!**_

_**-Urter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. School and such. But don't worry, because I got a helluva long chapter for you all!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Urter**_

_**Start**_

* * *

"So… you wanna join SSS, huh?"

"Um, yes?"

After that little scene in the practice room, I was pulled (rather harshly) by the ear to the principal's office (by none other than the she-demon Hisako herself), narrowly dodging a log trap along the way. When I had gotten there, I saw a magenta-haired hottie leaning back in the principal's chair, her sexy legs on the table.

"Can you fight?"

"Um, no… I was always more of a musician, heh heh…" My voice started to trail while I was talking.

"So, what can you do? I don't think you would do well in the front lines, to be honest…"

I looked down at my body. I am 6"7, tall enough to touch the ceiling with my hand. However, I was as skinny as hell, measuring about a foot wide from one side to the next.. Because of my width, I was picked on alot, and I was too weak to fight back.

"Yeah, I think I'll just spend most of the time with these cuties," I said, pointing towards the band.

"Hell no, you perv!" Hisako shouted, getting up from her seat.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" I shouted back, getting up in a menacing manner. "I'm just a fan of pretty ladies!"

"U-um, Nagamira-san…" Irie muttered. I turned to her, my face suddenly getting soft.

"Oh, sorry…" I sat back down, guilt taking over.

"I think that would be just fine, Nagamira," the magenta-haired girl said to me. "Welcome to the team. I'm Yuri Nakamura."

"Wait a damn second, you mean like the thing when the girl and the gir- OW DAMNIT HISAKO!" I jumped up from my seat and got ready to hit her, but then I saw Irie cower back a little bit, like she didn't want to get involved with the bloodshed that was about to happen. Seeing this, I softened my face and sat down yet again.

"Sadly, yes…" Nakamura muttered. "My parents didn't know about the term at the time, and thought my name was so cute that they stuck with it…"

"Oh, sorry, Nakamura-san…" I muttered. God damnit, I have guilt for trying to hit the band, and now this?

"No, don't worry about it! Anyways, you can just call me Yuri!" Her face lit up once again.

"Or Yurippe…" Hisako muttered, snickering.

"Sure, I'll go with Yuri. Honestly, I think it's pretty cute as well." I turned to Yuri. "So, what is my profession in this team?"

"I think you'll be with the band," Yuri replied. "I mean, you can't play with them, but maybe practice with them and help Iwasawa write her songs?"

"I think that'll work," I said, turning to the band. "Sorry 'bout earlier, guys. I do get carried away, heh heh."

"Oh, I'm not done with you," Yuri said, causing me to turn back to her. "We need to get you a uniform. All SSS Members have a different uniform from the rest of the band."

Actually noticing this, I looked at the girls. They were wearing white blouses with blue collars and red ties. Looking further down, they all had blue skirts.

Oh, skirts. That's why…

"OW GOD DAMNIT HISAKO!"

"Hey! I saw what you're looking at!"

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KICK MY ASS ABOUT IT!"

"Um, yes I do!"

"You know what, I'ma get over there and kick your a-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

Hisako and I turned to look at Yuri, who looked royally pissed.

"Sorry, Yuri…" I muttered.

"Yeah, sorry, Yurippe…"

"Now, Nagamira, will we get your uniform or not?"

* * *

"Oh man, now this is a LOT more comfortable than my old clothes!"

I was wearing a brown coat with some black slacks, ditching my old black coat. I was walking with the band back to the practice room, kind of slowing my pace along the way. I really like school hallways, I really do. Just the scenery of the outdoors, the light shining on your face… It's just… pretty.

"Oh hey, Nagamira!"

"What?" I turned to look at a glaring Hisako.

"When we get back to the practice room, we're having that guitar battle!"

"Oh yeeaahhh. What song?" I had totally forgot that since Hisako is the lead guitar, she would be the most likely one to do a guitar battle with me.

"How about the new song we're doing, Alchemy?"

"Um… sure..? I guess? I prefer English songs, but Japanese is pretty cool, too."

"Okay! Race you to the band room!"

"Sure! On your mark, get set…"

"Go!" We shouted in unison, Hisako running off in a sprint, me hanging back with the rest of the band.

"Hey, Nagamira-san, why aren't you running?"

I looked at Irie.

"Because," I said, "She's an idiot. You guys should go on ahead, I think I'll enjoy the scenery for a bit."

"I think I'll go and make sure she's okay…" Iwasawa ran off after Hisako.

"So, you have that bad of a death wish?"

I turned to look at Sekine.

"Um, how?" I asked.

"You made enemies with Hisako on the first day. That takes guts," she replied.

"Not enemies," I corrected. "Rivals. She still sees me as a friend. However, I'm not so sure about now." I could hear screaming at the end of the hall.

"Anyways, you and I should hang out sometimes. You like to prank people?"

"Are you shittin' me? I love to mess with people!"

"Okay, well, how about after practice today?"

"Sure, let's meet on the rooftop."

We could hear someone start to run after us. Hisako, probably.

"I'm down with that, but first we gotta head back to the band room. Quick, I know another route!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside into a hallway. We could hear rapid footsteps chasing us.

"Shiiiitt!" I yelled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"OW GOD DAMNIT HISAKO!"

By the time we reached the band room, Hisako proceeded to pummel me to the ground.

"Well screw you too!" She yelled, pummeling me harder.

"Well I'm sorry that the chance was too good to pass up!"

"That's not good enough of an answer!"

"Well, are we gonna have that guitar battle or not?"

Hisako got off of me.

"Fine… Let's do this…"

We all grabbed our respective instruments, then ran to the stage.

"Hey, here's the music," Iwasawa said as she handed me some sheets. "We'll play in the background."

"Sure," I replied, taking the sheets. "Let's rock this shit!"

A chord was struck, then the rifts started to play. Hisako, knowing the song longer than I did, went first.

_Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau_

Getting the hang of this, I took the next line.

_Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku_

After singing my line, I did a tumble and started to rock on my guitar, before singing the next couple of lines with Hisako.

_Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue_

_Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni_

I grabbed my guitar and spun it around, then sang half of the next line, letting Hisako take the rest.

_Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko_

I then sang the whole next line, relying on Hisako to drop out halfway through the line like I did.

_Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta_

We then sang the next lines together.

_Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo_

I have to admit, Hisako has a good singing voice.

_Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo_

We let the instrumental break take place, resting our vocal chords. When the next line was about to come, I looked at Hisako and nodded, letting her take the next line.

_Mushou ni ikitai Asette bakari no hibi Subete kiesou_

She looked at me, and I nodded, singing the next line.

_Demo sabotte mo miru Datte tsukarechau ja nai Sonna mujun shikou_

Looking at each other again, we both sang the next line together.

_Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da_

Noticing the similar bridge, the two of us looked at each other, our eyes speaking what our mouths have no time to do.

_Ikka kokora de chotto byouin he itto kou_

Finishing my solo singing halfway through the line, I let Hisako do the second half of the next line.

_Zutto okiterareru kusuri ha oitemasen ka?_

Together, the two of us took the chorus.

_Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo_

Honestly, why doesn't Hisako sing a bit as well? Her voice is pretty damn good. It's a moderately deep voice for a girl, but she can go pretty darn high in pitch.

_Darekara mo wasurerareta you na Kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo_

Having another instrumental break, I smiled at the rest of the band. Pleased, everyone but Irie smiled back, as Irie was too busy with the drums to pay attention. Noticing the similar words to one of the past lines, Hisako and I decided to sing it the same way again.

_Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru_

Sighing with relief, I decided to take the second half, as Hisako took the second half of the earlier line.

_Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he_

Raising our voices, we decided to rock out on the last verse.

_Aruite kita michi furikaeranai Iya na koto bakkari demo mae he susume_

_Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku Sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo_

_Miseru yo_

_Miseru yo_

_Miseru yo_

Having the last instrumental part, I decided to do another tumble as the last chord was struck.

After the song, we all relaxed and unplugged our amps.

"NIce job," Iwasawa said to Hisako and I. "You two should do a duet when we do that song in our concert."

"Thanks," Hisako and I replied.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that you guys tied, and that practice is dismissed. It's already sundown."

I looked out the window, and whaddya know, it's sundown.

"Sure, let's break," I said, walking out the door.

When I walked through the hallways, I was stopped by a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, Irie."

"O-oh, Nagamira-san… Do you not have a dorm room?"

"Oh shit, yeah…" I looked down. How could I have forgotten something so basic?

"W-well, I wanted t-to know… ifyouwannasleepinmydorm…"

"What?" I asked. "I couldn't hear you…"

"I s-said, do you want to sleep in my d-dorm…"

I smiled. I never had someone be so nice to me, especially in my past life…

"Sure," I replied. "But, I'll take the floor."

"Th-thank you!"

"No problem. Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N: Also, please be sure to review, because it helps me write more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took quite a while. I had things. Anyways, enjoy, please!**

**-Urter**

**Start**

* * *

"Hm… Nice room, Irie-san."

I followed Irie inside her room, checking out her stuff. It was a moderately girly single-person dorm room, with lots of pink _(How did she even get the paint…)_ and some stuffed animals scattered everywhere _(Again, where does she get these decorations… It's the afterlife!)_. Next the left-side wall was her desk, which had a computer on it _(You know what, not even gonna ask anymore)_ and to my right, was her full-sized bed.

"Th-thank you, Nagamira-san…" She tried to get to her bed, but tripped over a stuffed animal. Luckily, I caught her by the shoulders, saving her from an unfortunate face-plant.

"Relax, call me Shinji-san," I said calmly to her. It's not that I don't like Nagamira-san, I just wanted her to be on more lax terms with me, like she is with Sekine.

"O-okay, Shinji-san, but… Can you please let me go?" She was still dangling at an angle, making it look quite awkward.

"O-oh, s-sorry!" I quickly tried to pull Irie up, causing us to both fall backwards onto the floor, causing my blush of embarrassment to redden even further.

"O-oh, I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Irie quickly jumped off me and onto her bed, letting me sit up, my face turned away from her so she couldn't see my blush.

"Y-yeah… It's cool… Don't worry about it…" I finally got that nasty blush off my face, and looked at Irie again. "So… Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh! I have a-another blanket and p-pillow that I use whenever Sekine-san comes over…" She jumped to the ground, crouched down, and reached for her pillow and blanket that was probably under her bed.

_(UGH! Must… Not… look… at… PANTY SHOT..!)_

When she got back up _(Yes! My perverted needs have been tamed! I'm cured!)_, I quickly grabbed the blanket and pillow and set up my sleeping area.

"Hey, Irie-san… Do you have a toothbrush I can borrow?"

"N-no, but you can always just b-borrow mine… It's what Sekine-san always does…" She says, pointing to the bathroom. I jog over there and grab the nearest toothbrush and toothpaste, getting straight to work on my gums.

When I finished, I rinsed the toothbrush the best I could, and gave it to Irie for her to brush her teeth. Deciding to be a small bit of a jerk, I jumped onto her bed and closed my eyes, trying to steal the bed.

_Irie-san would probably… *yawn* just toss me out or something…_

* * *

When I woke up, I suddenly became conscious of a warm presence next to me. Opening my eyes, I realized that Irie lay right next to me, hugging me. Realizing that I too was hugging her, I decided to try and get my hands off, only to realize that her arms were above mine, blocking my hands from getting out. Seeing no other way, I nudged her a little bit, trying to wake her up.

"Irie-san..?" I began nudging more, much to her chagrin.

"Yes, mother..? I told you, I don't want any more cerea-Eek!" Irie had opened her eyes, noticing the intimate formation she was in, and released her hands on me.

"Oh, hey, thanks," I said, sitting up. "I thought you were just gonna roll me off the bed!"

"I-I was… b-but, you...er...too...hea...y…"

"What?" I asked, smiling. "You callin me a fatass?"

"N-no!" Irie yelled, suddenly sitting up and hugging me. "You have an amazing body! You-" She started to blush even more, her eyes pointed downward. "I-I… Went too far… Didn't I..?"

"Naw, you're fine…" I said, blushing even more. "Now, how about let's just get ready for practice?" I got up and began moving toward the bathroom.

"O-okay, I'll just wait here…" She said, still covering herself with the blanket.

"Um, Irie-san… why aren't you getting up..?" I asked.

"U-um," She replied. "I'm only wearing a n-nightgown…"

"O-o-o-oh…" I said, blushing once more. "I'm just gonna go…" I quickly ran into the bathroom before my perverted mind caught up to speed.

* * *

When I finally got out of the shower and put on my new clothes from yesterday, I looked at Irie. She had appeared to have fallen asleep again. Smirking, I snuck over behind her and hugged her. I was quickly surprised when I felt her turn around _(Still sleeping, mind you)_ and hug me back. However, I was even more surprised when I looked down and _(HOLY CRAP I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT)_ quickly turned away, my nose bleeding and my cheeks red.

However, she had felt my quick jerk of embarrassment _(God please have mercy on me…)_, and opened her eyes.

"Eek!" She screeched once again, this time flying off her bed. "D-don't scare me like t-that, S-Shinji-san!" She then looked at me, confused. "S-Shinji-san? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I replied, clutching my nose _(God it sounds so nerdy…)_. "You're f-fine, I-Irie-san…"

"Oh, okay…" Irie looked down, then suddenly jerked her head up. "I-If you w-want, you...an…call…e…Miyu…San…"

"Huh? I asked, looking at her. "What did you say?"

"I said… If you wan...ou...ca..all...me...yuki...Sa…"

"Okay," I finally said. "Woman, if you got something to say, say it with pride, not embarrassment." I smiled and ruffled her hair a bit, which, for some reason, caused my stomach to flutter for a bit.

"I said… You can call m-me… Miyuki-san…"

I was genuinely surprised at that one. Irie, actually manning up and asking **me** to call her Miyuki-san? I thought about it for a moment, then came up with an answer.

"Nah," I said.

"Wh-what?" Miyuki said, a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Wh-why not?"

"Because," I replied. "I think Miyuki-chan sounds better." I laughed a bit, and stroked her hair, causing me to blush. Taking a closer look, I also noticed that Miyuki's face was getting red.

"Miyuki-chan, are you feeling hot? Should I turn down the temperature, or the flirting?" I said, smirking.

"Wh-what..?" She asked, her confusion soon replaced by anger. "Why… you little…"

"Woah, woah, woah," I said, putting my hands up as a gesture of defense. "Didn't know you had it in ya, sweet cheeks."

"You… Little… **PERVERT!**" She yelled, slapping my cheek. "I'm going to get ready!" She stomped her way to her bathroom, making me wonder.

_Did I upset her..? I should really apologize… She looks depressed, and I don't like looking at the sight of her depressed…_

I looked around, and noticed that there was a flyer of Girls' Dead Monster on her wall. My eyes quickly zeroed in on Sekine.

_If anyone's gonna tell me how to apologize to her, it's her._ I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

* * *

"Yo, Sekine-san!"

I found Sekine in the practice room, early to practice. She was practicing the bass part for Alchemy, it seemed.

"Oh, hey, Shinji-san!" She put her bass guitar down, before bouncing over to me. "What'cha need?"

"Um, actually, I'm having some problems with Miyuki-chan…" I mumbled, my head looking down to the ground in embarrassment.

"What? Using the -chan already? Judging by you, you probably already got into her pants, didn't you?"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "No-no-no-no-no! I just… I think my pervertedness kind of scared her…"

"Oh," Sekine said. "I think I understand." She sat down on a nearby chair, and beckoned me to sit next to her. "You see, Miyuki and I, we used to not know each other really well. I mean, I was always the goofy one, and she used to be really shy and reserved, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what'cha mean… She can never say a sentence to me without stuttering," I said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, she's that way to you? I mean, she's never like that anymore… You see, her being the drummer and me being the bass, we had to get to know each other. You know, to lock in with the beats just like that?" She snapped her fingers, as if to prove her point. "Well, at first, like I said, since I was the goofy one, I would always try to play pranks on her, but it would always freak her out, and she would never talk to me for like, a day." She looked out the window, as though she was looking back at her past with happiness. "Then, one day, I just came up to her and asked, 'Hey, how about we just be friends?'" She chuckled a bit, remembering the memory. "She then slapped me and ran away…"

"Yeah, same thing happened to me… only I didn't ask her to be friends…"

"Honestly, I think there's a reason, but can you please stop interrupting my story? I'll tell you after." Sekine walked to the stage and grabbed her bass. "It probably was the most embarrassing moment of my life, that slap. I mean, when a shy girl slaps you just for asking you to be friends, and you get slapped, it's a memory you will remember for the rest of your days…" She played a few scales on her bass before continuing on. "But then, about a couple of days later, I decided to ask her why she rejected me. Because I don't seem like that bad of a person, ya know? Then she told me, 'I thought you were gonna prank me.' I was so surprised, I just grabbed her shoulders and said, 'If you didn't want me to, you could've just asked me. You may not think of me as your friend, but I think of you as mine.'" She put her bass back down and walked back over to me. "After that, we became best friends. We were like, inseparable. And, because of that, our personalities changed, I think, for the better. I toned down my level of pranks by about half, and she became more outgoing." She then bent over and inspected me, before sitting down again. "I think, that she's into you," she said _(finally!)_

"Oh, that's i-wait, what?" I said, blinking to make sure that I'm not dreaming and that she totally just said that. "Her, liking me?"

"Um, yeah?" Sekine replied. "I mean, she-"

"Hey, Sekine-" Hisako walked in the room, noticing me. "Oh, hey, Nagamira." She went over and picked up her guitar. "Is Iwasawa here yet?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she's on her way, though," Sekine replied.

"Sweet. Let's get started, then."

"Sure!" Sekine turned to me.

"I'll tell you more later. Meet me after practice," She muttered.

"Sure…" I replied quietly, then got up.

_Let's have a rockin prac, guys…_

* * *

**A/N: I added a LOT of buildup between Shinji and Irie here, so you better all appreciate me for it XD**

**I tried adding a lot of Shinji's thoughts into the chapter, lemme know what you think!**

**So, until next time!**

**-Urter**


End file.
